


Cross My Heart and Hope You Die

by Pacifist_Chara_101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Violence, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Main Character Has Magic, Main character is a killer, Might change, Platonic at first, There is death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This takes place in today's time? maybe., Why Did I Write This?, just writing to write, main character is well known, she is wanted in many mobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Chara_101/pseuds/Pacifist_Chara_101
Summary: So this is my first story on here so bare with me. I just write what comes to mind. So, Tada?-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I stared blankly at the mangled body on the ground. The skin turned pale like paper as the blood pooled around it, staining clothes red. It wasn’t strange that there had been a murder in Ebbot City, crime was the strongest here. The difference between that and this was that it was my doing...





	1. Beginnings...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for checking out my story. I don't necessarily have a update schedule so they may come at random. I'm not sure if I will actually keep this story up or not, so tell me what you all think! Thanks.

I stared blankly at the mangled body on the ground. The skin turned pale like paper as the blood pooled around it, staining clothes red. It wasn’t strange that there had been a murder in Ebbot City, crime was the strongest here. The difference between that and this was that it was _**my doing**_.

I couldn’t help the giddy feeling that creeped into me as I stared at my masterpiece. The corpse had been a man in his late thirties. He was married and had two children, a happy family in the eyes of strangers. But behind the scenes however he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He preyed on the weak women at every bar in town, drugging them so he could have his way with them. A truly disgusting man. Many women had wished for his demise, and I had granted it.

 

“There! Look how pretty I made you…” I giggled, carving into his flesh once more making my sign display proudly.

 

**I carved his heart out.**

 

I left my victims heartless, with their pearly white ribs in display for the world to see. Thanks to this I was given the name “Heartbreaker”. I rather liked the name, leaving the heart shredded on the floor beside the corpse. I take pride in my kills, I even managed to get pretty famous around the city. Many mobs have tried to get me with one of two goals in mind. Option A, Kill the killer. Option B, hire the killer as a hitman. It was amusing when they tried. The only mob I had taken interest in was a monster one, they seemed the most persistent.

 

It was cute.

 

The skeleton brothers had tried many times to capture me, but each time I slipped from their grasp. It was fun to hear their complaints and curses as I watched them go home empty handed. I dodged the bone hurled at my head with deadly accuracy. Speak of them and they shall appear.

 

“Now boys, that was awfully rude. What if you ruined him.” I pouted behind my mask, a blank white mask with no features except for the eyeholes.

 

“Why would we care?” The shorter of the two drawled lazily, his smile tense.

 

“How rude! After I made him pretty too…” The voice modulator made my voice sound child-like making the taller skeleton twitch his hand.

 

“Uhm, Heartbreaker, will you please rethink our offer?” The taller, but younger, skeleton tried to reason with me.

 

I tilted my head, feeling the fabric of my black cloak shift its weight with me. It always amused me how innocent the youngest seemed to be, despite having participated in dark activities. I giggled making the eldest skeleton tense up.

 

“But why would I do that? I’m having so much fun with you~!” I laughed, dashing away from them before they could react.

 

“They’re getting away!” They were quick to chase me, I wonder how far they are willing to go?

 

“Stop!” I snickered, speeding up.

 

I scaled the short wall that made the alley a dead-end with ease, gaining frustrated grunts from the short skeleton. I made sure to keep to the shadows, the color of my clothes helping me blend. Though I found them amusing, I wouldn’t make the chase easy. They managed to keep a distance of 20 feet, impressive. I grinned, activating my magic, feeling it buzz with energy. My pursuers could feel it too if the sudden burst of speed said anything. I let my magic loose, launching myself into the air with a laugh. I landed on my feet, now running on the rooftops. I easily dodged the short skeleton’s shortcut points, my magic acting like a detector. The tall one managed to get to the rooftops with me, a look of determination on his skull.

 

“Careful hun. You may want to watch your step up here!” I called back to him getting a surprised ‘Nyeh!’ in return.

 

I grinned at the sight of a 40ft jump, feeling the adrenaline buzz with my magic. The short skeleton let out a curse at the jump, skidding to a stop. The tall skeleton stopped beside him, letting out a horrified gasp. I felt the attempt the shorter skeleton made to grab my soul but easily deflected it.

 

“No way…” I laughed at the short skeleton’s groan as I launched into the air.

 

I landed on the other side safely, snickering at the disbelief on their skulls. I mocked blowing a kiss before disappearing from their view. I knew that they wouldn’t give up. They would keep trying until they got what they wanted. But why play into their hands so easily? I wanted to have some fun first.

  
Because after all…

 

**This was only the beginning…**


	2. The Day Job

I slipped into my small apartment with the stealth only achieved with years of practice. I closed the blinds behind me, and just stood there in my living room for a moment. I slipped my mask off carefully and started to snicker. That was how my roommate Max found me, she raised a eyebrow with an amused smile.

 

“Do I even want to know?” She asked, shuffling into the kitchen to start some coffee.

 

“The skeletons tried to get me again.” I grinned, moving to the bathroom to shower and change out of my gear.

 

I quickly scrubbed the smell of death away. Getting out after being in there for ten minutes. I dried off quickly, pulling my damp hair up into a ponytail. I started to throw my uniform on.

 

“Aren’t they persistent.” I snorted at that, pulling my shirt on.

 

“Understatement of the century.” I called back, smiling as Max’s laugh rang through the apartment.

 

Max Haney, my best friend for years. She was a novelist that specialized in horror and suspense, a subject I provide helpful details. She wasn’t fazed by my nightly activities, she used them as inspiration actually. She was taller than me by 3 inches, towering me at 5’9’’. She had pretty brunette hair and sun kissed skin that made her forest green eyes pop. She was a very attractive 28 year old.

 

“Why do you humor them anyway? You ditch the others the moment they see you, but you let the skeletons chase you. Why?” Max asked, leaning on the door frame sipping her coffee while holding a second mug out.

 

“They’re fun.” I shrugged, accepting the mug.

 

“Fun.” Max raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yup. Fun.” I downed the scolding hot coffee in one go, feeling it burn my throat the whole way down then the tingle of my magic healing it instantly.

 

“They just might catch you one of these times.” Max warned me, putting her mug aside to fix my uniform collar.

 

“I know they will, but it's boring to just join because they want me to. I’m gonna make them work for it.” I grinned.

 

“Just be careful please. I need help with the gore in my new book.” Max pat my shoulder, taking my empty mug to the kitchen.

 

“I will, don’t worry.” I followed her, sitting at the table as I slipped my boots on.

 

I glanced at the clock as I finished tying my boots tightly. I had ten minutes to get to work. I snatched a piece of toast off of Max’s plate, kissing her on the cheek as I passed. She rolled her eyes at me with a smile.

 

“See you after work!” I called, as I ran out the door.

 

I ran down the street, waving at my neighbors as I passed by. I grinned at the sight of the familiar neon glowing billboard of a monster restaurant named after the owner himself. Mr. Grillby was a great boss, though he was a man of few words. He had been the first one to give me a job when I first arrived on this side of the city. Not many humans liked to come to this side of town since it was mostly monster territory. They were just a bunch of stupid people stuck in the past. I slowed to a jog as I approached the door. I smiled at the familiar jingle of the bell attached to the door.

 

“I’m here Mr. Grillby.” I called back to the kitchen, getting a wave of warmth in response.

 

I got started preparing the bar counter and tables, wiping them down until they shined. I walked around, making sure we were ready to open when Grillby emerged from the kitchen. I greeted him with a short side hug as I walked by him. I smiled happily at the feeling of warmth I got from his magic. I almost laughed when I felt the all too familiar magic of the shorter skeleton’s shortcuts. I feigned shock as he popped into existence, holding my heart, breathing heavily as if I was startled.

 

“Sans! What have I told you about popping in out of nowhere!” I ‘scolded’ him, laughing at the irony in my head.

 

“Heh, sorry bud. Forgot.” I frowned, looking at him in concern.

 

“Are you okay? Rough night?” I asked, rubbing his back as he leaned over the counter from his seat.

 

“You can say that.” He sighed, relaxing against the polished wood.

 

Oh the absolute irony. I had been his friend ever since I started my job five years ago. I was the one who gave him so much trouble but I try to make it up to him. For example, comforting him at Grillby’s. I left his side to get him some ketchup which he gave me a grateful look for. I leaned on the counter facing him as Grillby flipped the Open sign.

 

“So, what happened? Nightmares again?” He leaned back into the stool, sipping his condiment.

 

“Nah, I just need to Ketchup some sleep.” He grinned, waving the red bottle to finish the pun.

 

“If you can make puns you're fine.” I said letting out an amused laugh.

 

The day went on as normal, Sans firing off puns as I tended to the other costumers. The dog pack nearly tackled me in their excitement. I couldn’t keep the smile off my face as I went about my job. I really did love it here. I knew for a fact that this place was a neutral zone for the mobs and gangs in the city. I knew a lot of information about each member due to their drunk ramblings, but they’ve grown to trust me. I kept it all under lock and key despite how Sans tried to dig information from me. I made it clear that I refuse to tell secrets that don’t belong to me.

 

“You feeling better yet?” I snickered at the startled jump I witnessed.

 

“What’re you talkin’ bout?” He tried to play it off with blue dusting his cheek bones.

 

“I know you’re trying to make me believe you’re fine, but I know when you're upset. So are you feeling better?” I smiled at his shocked look.

 

“Heh, I guess I can’t hide anything from you… Yeah, I’m okay.” He smiled, genuine this time.

 

“I’m glad. I like your smile better when it’s not forced.” I grinned and pushed off the stool.

 

I felt his eyes on me the rest of my shift, and snickered at the blue flustered blush that seemed to stain his cheeks. I let my mind wander to what I was going to do tonight. I smiled giddily at the idea that came to mind.

 

  
_A crazy, wonderful idea._

  
**Tonight was going to be fun.**


	3. Ideas, Ideas.

 

 

I grinned wickedly behind my mask as I set the bait. The plan was to hear what the skele bros wanted to say, I was going to have a little chat with them. I smiled at my masterpieces, five men in expensive clothing lay on the ground holding each other’s hearts. I observed and condemned them with the rape of many different men, many of the victims even offered to pay me if I got their revenge.

 

I tisked at the small tear one of them managed to make on my chest. He had unexpectedly pulled a knife on me, and sliced my cloak. The knife didn’t pierce skin but it did show the black skin tight undershirt I wore. I’ll have to fix it later… I calmly sat in the shadows, time to wait.

 

_*An hour later*_

 

I always wondered what they did when they came after I left. It was kind cute how they tried to get any reads on me through my victims. I grinned at the impressed looks they hid under a mask of disgust, they couldn’t find anything that tied the victims to me other than my trademark signature.

 

“Nothin’.” Sans cursed under his breath, kicking a stray can into the brick wall.

 

“This Heartbreaker is very good at what they do Sans. We just need to be there quicker next time!” Papyrus said with surprising determination in his voice.

 

“Thank you for the compliment, Mr.Skeleton! I take pride in my work you know.” I giggled as I watched them snap their heads to my direction.

 

“Paps, stay behind me.” I found it endearing that Sans would put his brother’s life before his own.

 

“Now now, no need to be so tense! I’m not gonna do anything to you two.” I giggled as I swung my legs over the edge of the dumpster I sat on.

 

“Did you rethink our offer?” The young skeleton seemed to perk up with shining eyes, figuratively speaking of course.

 

“No, but I wanted to talk~. You seemed so eager to speak to me last time, what do you say? Wanna chat?” I leaned into my hands, elbows propped on my thighs.

 

“Yes!” “No.” The skeleton brothers turned a glare to each other.

 

“But Brother! We may be able to talk her into joining us!” Sans wasn’t letting up.

 

“No. What do you really want.” He turned to me, his question was more of a statement.

 

“Oh nothing~! I just wanted to talk with my two favorite mobsters is all. But if you have nothing to say then I will take my leave. Bye bye!” I stood up, ready to flee.

 

“NO! Wait!” We all froze at the ringtone of my work phone.

 

I narrowed my eyes, posture going tense as I recognized the tone. I tapped the button on my earpiece, answering.

 

“Yes?” The skeleton brothers seemed to tense up at the change of tone they had not heard from me.

 

“Hello there Heartbreaker, remember me?” I felt my magic spark to life with hostility.

 

“How did you get that phone.” A laugh.

 

“My, my. So this girl here really is a friend of yours?” I clenched my fist around my knife.

 

“ _ **You touch her. I’ll snap your neck.**_ ”

 

“Feisty~! Come and get her then. If you make it in time that is~. Don’t be late.” The line was cut off with a laugh.

 

“Oh, I’ll _come alright. I’ll come and_ …” I grumbled darkly as I jumped off the dumpster.

 

“Uh.. Heartbreaker?” A small voice caught my attention, making me face the skeleton brothers.

 

They seemed to sweat slightly, making me realize how much magic I had released in my anger. I reeled it in, making my eyes glow a deep storm grey, and magic to curl around me like mist.

 

“I apologize but something has come up. I need to leave.” I turned away, stopping at the sight of a wall of bones.

 

“We need ta’ talk about that magic.” Sans’ eye was glowing a bright blue and yellow.

 

“ ** _L e t   m e   l e a v e_**.” Sans shook at the force of my voice.

 

“Not until you tell us what is going on.” My magic flicked dangerously.

 

“ _I don’t have time for this._ ” I let my magic free, smashing the bones easily.

 

“Heartbreaker! Let us help, please. We only want to know what's going on!” I stared forward, not moving as the young skeleton’s voice struck a cord in me.

 

“Stay close and don’t get in my way.” I felt my magic start to build up, I had a target to kill.

 

***POV CHANGE: SANS***

 

I watched as they answered the call, looking tense. I tensed at the voice they used, the tone was dead. It was the voice of a professional killer. Whoever it was that called didn’t seem to be the person they were expecting. Their magic came to life with surprising speed, the hostility radiated off of it making it hard to breathe. They growled into the phone with a voice that promised death. Their magic was quickly filling the alley, flowing around them with an almost physical form. I was snapped out of my thoughts as they landed on the pavement without a sound, in all the years we’ve been chasing them they had never seemed as dangerous as right now…

 

Without thinking I made a wall of bone, blocking their path. They may have reeled in their magic but it was still apparent that it was a danger to deal with.

 

“We need ta’ talk about that magic.” I could feel the buzz of magic in my eye.

 

“ ** _L e t  m e  l e a v e._** ” I couldn’t stop myself from shaking at the strong hatred in their voice.

 

“Not until you tell us what is going on.” Their magic flicked against the wall and around her dangerously, leaving marks on any surface it hit.

 

“I don’t have time for this.” I felt a cold chill as their magic smashed my magic easily.

 

“Heartbreaker! Let us help, please.” They seemed to freeze at Pap’s words.

 

“Stay close and don’t get in my way.” I felt their magic pick up at an alarming rate, curling around us all.

 

I barely had time to grab Paps’ arm before the ground left our feet. We plummeted into what was eerily similar to the void, not having time to gather our bearings before we were on the ground. I felt Paps and I slowly slid to the ground, my vision swimming. It felt like I had taken a shortcut to far out of my range. I looked up to see Heartbreaker perfectly fine, they seemed to be mildly amused by us. I looked around and felt my soul stop in dread.

 

We were in standing in an alleyway across the street of a warehouse, owned by one of the main human mobs.

 

**And Heartbreaker was out for blood.**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thank you for reading, I hope you like it. Please let me know if I made any mistakes! Thank you!


End file.
